12:01
by Dreamboat Kicks
Summary: Holes. Zig-Zag thinks about Stanley after he ran away. He and X-Ray discuss things. Non-slash.


**Author's Note: I've read both the book Holes** **and the movie Holes, so I am aware that X-Ray's character is different in the different versions of the story. I chose to write this fic with the movie X-Ray, not the book X-Ray. Also, my HTML squashes everything together, so that's why it's hard to read. Though I've fixed one fanfiction, at the moment, I don't understand the process enough to fix every fic. My apologies.  
  
Feedback: Everything is welcome, including flames, although I would really love some constructive criticism. **  
  
It was midnight. Well, after midnight, really. It was 12:01 A. M. after a long, long day of digging and Zig-Zag was still awake.   
He missed Stanley, Zig-Zag realized bitterly. If the guy hadn't decided to run after he drove the truck into that hole, he would have wrapped the Caveman in a monstrous hug, no matter what the other guys thought. The whole truck deal had easily been the coolest thing to happen during his entire time at Camp Green Lake.  
Cool things, he thought, seemed to happen around Caveman. Caveman seemed to have a knack for friends, excuses, and a good attitude. Of course, more often than not, that ended up getting him picked on, but that didn't change the fact they were extremely cool.  
Except for the hole thing. That was what bothered Zig-Zag more than anything. Having someone else dig your hole was not cool. Kids who were totally amoral and had no conscience could figure that out, see how it would look. But Stanley hadn't. Even with it being so, completely un-Caveman. _He should have known,_ Zig-Zag thought. _Maybe he did, _another voice in his brain spoke up. _Maybe he didn't _really _want Zero to - _   
Maybe he knew about the hole.  
Zig-Zag shot up in bed, as though he'd felt a Yellow -Spotted Lizardcrawling around underneath him.   
  
To his surprise, X-Ray's voice floated back to him, more quietly.   
You're supposed to be asleep, jerk.  
He knew about the hole?, he asked, half dazed, though he'd been awake for hours.   
The guy's smart. And nice, for some weird reason. I think he _likes _doing crap for people.  
Yeah, man, he got you_ more_ time off for _his _ doohickey, Zig-Zag whispered back.  
He didn't hit you, X hissed.   
Zig-Zag had been surprised at how awful that had felt. Like, if he'd been able to beat the guy up in an honest fight, things would have been fine. But instead, Caveman had stood there, agreed with him.   
_Okay, I get the picture. I'll dig my own hole now.   
_ And then his hand had been on the Caveman's body. Pushing. Bruising. Trying to coax some kind of resistance out of the guy.   
He didn't seem really upset about aving to dig two holes. If anything, he'd seemed relieved.   
No. No he didn't.  
  
X-Ray's back was toward him, like it had been for the entire conversation.  
He's buzzard food.  
  
What are we gonna do about it?  
Not much.  
X -   
Can't a guy get any sleep around here?  
You started the convo.  
I didn't mean to start any convo', jerk, I thought you were asleep.  
We could drive that truck over to them.  
It's _busted ,_ you idiot! Caveman busted it! He jumped to a sitting position.  
Coolest thing I've ever seen in my life, Zig-Zag whispered, licking his lips at the memory. The _expression_ on Mr. Sir's face. He paused. What're we gonna do?   
Forgive him for everything and hope for the best. Beat them up for leaving when they get back. So X-Ray was not turning into a different person. Good.  
X-Ray was still staring at him.   
  
After all the energy I spend protecting you guys, why did they _do _ something like that?!  
There was silence.  
Because they wanted to get away from camp, bozo, he finally managed.  
X-Ray sank back onto his cot. It wasn't like they were going to get _hurt, _or anything. I'm the leader. I manipulate you guys, keep you in line, give you nicknames. And make a big show of being Mr. All-Powerful. I mean, come on, Zig, tell me _you _knew I was going to get busted.  
Zig-Zag stared. _ You _ were going to get busted?   
Yes, idiot. I pay my dues, I get the perks. You give me your trinkets and do as I say, your butt'll be saved later on.   
I guess you never thought that plan might _not _work? Zig-Zag finally managed.  
X-Ray said, and rolled over once more.   
There was silence in the tent for a long time.   
Forgive them for everything and hope for the best, Zig-Zag murmured to himself. Beat them up for leaving when they get back. There was absolutely no reason in hell, heaven, or even a moderately sane world that that could work. But, Zig-Zag thought as he settled into the hard mattress, they didn't have much else to go on.   



End file.
